1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which can be fitted into a counterpart connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a feeding connector which serves as a counterpart connector is fitted into a charging connector assembled to a body of a vehicle, a battery mounted in the vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle is charged.
There is a charging connector configured as follows. That is, as shown in FIG. 9, electric cable connecting portions 503 are mounted respectively on rear end portions of two terminals 502 which protrude rearward from a housing 501. Power cables 504 are electrically connected to the terminals 502 through the electric cable connecting portions 503. Thus, the power cables 504 are led out in a direction perpendicular to axis directions of the terminals 502 (e.g. see JP-A-2013-84429).
In the aforementioned charging connector, the power cables 504 can be routed compactly at the rear of the housing 501. However, holders 506 by which terminals connected to signal lines 505 led out of the housing 501 are held in the housing 501 interfere with the cable connecting portions 503.
Therefore, in order to perform assembling work for attaching/detaching the terminals of the signal lines 505 to/from the housing 501 and routing the signal lines 505 etc., the electric cable connecting portions 503 have to be removed. For this reason, an improvement in workability has been desired.